Confessions of an Observation
by Zalika717
Summary: Its been two years since he first saw her, since he first realized that he needed her. Ever since the beginning he had wanted her but faught the need to claim her. She was suppose to belong to his brother, at least that is what he thought until one night.


Watching from the distance, he was reminded once again why he stayed hidden in the shadows.

Her scent was intoxicating. There was no denying that any longer.

Long raven black hair whipped about in the cool breeze. The setting sun made her skin seem like it was glowing. She was a goddess.

Everything about her called to him…has always called to him.

That mix of nature and _her_ came to him in the wind. Her fragrance was nothing like anything he had ever sensed before. It was that scent that drew him to this forest so many years ago. It was her that called to him unconsciously then. She beckoned him, and he willingly obeyed.

His eyes narrowed as the reason he remained away came into view.

The red haori and long silver hair was unmistakable. The boy's vial scent was too familiar.

A low growl left his throat before he could stop it. His temper was so much harder to control when it came to her…only ever her.

Memories of their encounters came back to him. No matter where she was the hanyou was never far behind. They were inseparable, and he could never stop the jealousy from rising. The insufferable boy was too possessive, never allowing her to leave his side.

Even now, watching as her blissful solitude was interrupted by that very boy, his resentment rose from its depths. The hanyou was welcomed in her life. She cared from him more than anything. They had a life together.

And, here he was, hiding within the depths of the trees.

He had always wondered how things would have been if he had arrived earlier that day…if he was the one to save her and not the hanyou.

Would she look upon him with the love and adoration she gave the boy now? Would she be in love with him instead of the younger brother?

Amber eyes watched as she faced her companion. The flicker of irritation that shot across her gaze did not go unnoticed to him. He was not surprised, however.

With all the love and caring she granted the boy, he never seemed to appreciate it. It was almost as though he expected it. He took it all for granted.

He would give anything to just have her once look upon him with those loving eyes. To know what the impact of her gaze would feel like without fear and worry in them.

"Inuyasha," she muttered softly into the growing night. His blood ran hot with the jealousy that sprang itself into him once again.

God, what he would give just to hear her say his name.

"Dammit, wench." Amber eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "You're overreacting."

Her aura spiked suddenly. She had much better control of her powers than to let them loose because she couldn't control her emotions. "I am _not_ overreacting."

"Yes," his feeble attempt at an argument, "you are."

For years he has watched her, studied her. It surprised him that his distant observations of her had given him a much better insight into the way she ticks than the hanyou has gathered within her close proximity.

The slight tenseness in her lips. The shift of her muscles in her perfectly exposed legs. The slight increase in her aura. All were signs of her frustration and growing anger.

Yet, as soon as all the signs showed themselves—it was like a wave washed away all the tension from her.

"Get away from me, Inuyasha."

Two sets of amber eyes widened at her words. The familiar tone of anger and irritation that normally would have lingered in her voice was replaced with calmness and...comfort?

Why?

"Kagome," he protested, "you can't really think that…"

He was unable to finish when a raise of her hand stopped him. "It doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha." Brown eyes softened as she continued. "I'm tired of it all. You obviously still have feelings for her. No matter what I or Miroku and Sango tell you, you will continue to love her. I'm nothing more than a friend and a reminder of her. I see that now."

She paused, contemplating what she just stated. "No, I saw that a long time ago." Looking to him, he was silent. For once, he was listening to her instead of arguing. "We are friends, Inuyasha. You _are_ my best friend. You know more about me than anyone does."

"There is nothing about me that you don't know either, Kagome." He was calm, but a hint of anguish was noticeable in his voice and eyes. "Don't leave me." She was instantly at his side. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her as she held him close. "I can't live without you. You're what holds me together, Kagome. Can't you see that?"

Her embrace grew stronger. "I know." Brown eyes opened to gaze out into the surrounding forest as though she was looking for something…or someone. "I'm not leaving, Inuyasha. I would never—could never—leave you."

Pulling back enough, she rested her forehead against his. "You and I are inseparable. No matter how far we are from each other we're still together. You have nothing to worry about, Inuyasha." Her hands trailed from around his neck to his shoulders. "You can have us both, Inuyasha."

Amber eyes opened to stare at her. Their faces rested mere inches from each other. "You're not leaving me?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "No. I will always be here for you."

Grabbing her to him, he embraced her close. "Thank you, Kagome."

She gave him a squeeze before stepping back. "Now go get her before she gets the wrong idea."

Flashing her a heartwarming grin, he was off back into the forest.

Seconds ticked by as she stood alone in the clearing. The setting sun gone, replaced by the growing night sky.

"You know he's not going to be mated by the end of the night," she spoke out.

Raven locks blew in the breeze when she turned to face him. His body froze still as their gazes locked for the first time without fear shining back at him. No. Instead, she seemed at ease, calm.

He now realized what she had been looking for in the trees earlier, or who she had been looking for. Him.

Stepping from the shadows, he stood a couple mere feet from her. The need to close the distance and sweep her into his arms was overwhelming. In the past, it had been the hanyou's constant presence and her fear of him that had kept him from doing so. Now, however, there was neither stopping him.

"How long have you been watching me, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, and he was once again noticing those subtle changes in her that stated she was annoyed.

Despite all of his thoughts and obsessions of her, his automatic mask flew into place, and his cold tone and eyes fell upon her. "I am not watching you, miko."

One thin eyebrow rose at that. "Oh, really?" She mocked. "Then, you weren't there three days ago when I got into a fight with Inuyasha near the god tree."

He watched in hidden surprise as she shifted her stance. Her foot drew inwards and her eyes rose. A finger from her small delicate hand tapped at her chin as her one arm crossed against her chest. It was then that he took in her attire.

That green and white outfit he was use to seeing her in was gone. In its stead was a baby blue skirt and a black long-sleeved shirt that dipped in the front, showing a slight amount of her womanly cleavage. The brown shoes she use to wear were replaced with a pair of black boots that rose to her upper calf. He could now see the slight height the heels gave her. It brought her to his lips instead of his chin.

"And that time we were in Kuzo village." She continued on, drawing his attention at points. "Then, there was Samiro village. I also remember waking up in the middle of the night and you were next to me."

His eyes snapped to her eyes at that. "You were asleep."

"No," she countered, bringing her gaze to his. "_You_ were asleep."

He remembered that night very well. It had been the first peaceful sleep he had had in a while. That was months ago, though. She knew he had been there and never said anything to anyone? Why?

"Why didn't you tell him?" He tried to sound calm, but it came out cold and suspicious. He was feeling neither emotion right now.

Brown eyes narrowed on him, taking from his tone exactly what he didn't what her thinking. "To tell you the truth," she all but growled, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell about to regret it."

Regret it? Why?

She confused him more than anything else in this world. She was the one being he could never understand. She was a mystery to him.

"How long have you know?"

His question took her back. It was overly clear in the sudden shift of her gaze. She instantly regained her ground though. "How long have you been watching me?"

"_Forever,"_ he mentally confessed, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

As though she knew he wasn't going to answer her, her shoulders dropped as the tension left her body. Some of his own left with it. "I first noticed it a couple of months ago, right after the whole," she waved her hand in the air, trying to figure out what to call it, "sleeping thing."

He inwardly smirked at her choice of words. At times she reminded him of a child. Then, at others, a woman. Staring at her now, despite her childish word choice, she was most certainly a woman.

"I think, though," her voice was quieter, hesitant. "I think you were watching me longer than that, though."

His eyebrow rose at that. She quickly continued.

"Its just," she continued to hesitate. "It just didn't make sense. I was so confused that night. If it hadn't been for," she stopped abruptly at that, thinking again of what she was about to confess.

"If it hadn't been for what?" He inquired, noticing the mask he held was slowing leaving him. He didn't want to be cold to her. He cared for her too much to make her uncomfortable, but it was so much a part of him.

Her gaze left his. The confusion and worry were evident, and he didn't care for it in the least.

"How much do you remember from that night, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her question once again took him back a bit.

Thinking of it, he couldn't tell the difference from what had actually happened and what he dreamt. He did remember entering her campsite that night. Inuyasha had been human, and the monk had fallen asleep on duty. He had spent most of the night watching her already, and the opportunity was too much to pass on.

Her sleep had been so restless until he came to stay beside her. He recalled smoothing back some of her hair from her face, but everything after that was a haze.

"Why do you ask?" Did she remember something from that night beyond waking and finding him there? She had been asleep when he woke before dawn.

Amber eyes slightly widened at that thought. She had been in his lap when he awoke. He had merely blown it off thinking he had moved her at some point. Looking to her now, she was nervous and worried. Had she come to him willingly that night? He had to know.

Brown eyes once again came to his. His question and sudden wondering eyes drawing her. "I…" she hesitated. "I…"

That was all it took. All the years he had spent watching her, following her, he knew what he saw now. Her hesitation was the answer to his question. She had come to him then. She had been looking for him now. His presence was a welcome, and he couldn't stop himself any longer.

The breath left her body as shock and surprise coursed up her. The fire he had always suspected to come whenever he would get the chance to touch her was here now. It shot through his body with a warmth that made him growl low.

Her lips were sweet under his. The fullness of them slightly trembled with his touch. Small delicate hands buried into his hair as he pulled her closer. She fit perfectly against him, as though she was meant to meld into his embrace.

He didn't want to let her go. It was a struggle just to pull back enough to breathe. Yet, being able to stare down into her hazed gaze was worth it. He loved being able to have that affect on her.

As though she was sensing his pleasure from her expression, she abruptly snapped out of it. Brown eyes stared into his once again. There was no confusion or annoyance in her. He could tell that she had been expecting it almost.

A smirk grace her lips mere seconds before she rose to capture his. Her small hands ran from his lower back in painfully slow motion. He all but growl when they rounded his shoulders to slide down his chest. Her arms created a barrier between them, but he enjoyed being able to hold all of her in his embrace, protecting her from the harsh world that she was already too familiar with.

His thoughts left him abruptly as her hot tongue ran across his lower lip. Instantly, they were playing a game of dominance that she allowed him to win after a few blissful moments.

The stability of the tree behind her was suddenly there, but neither took mind of it. No. Instead, he used it for support as he lifted her. Lean legs wrapped around his waist as he explored her mouth.

He had dreamt about this moment so many times. Fantasized about holding her and kissing her. The scene would be by a lake or in a disserted cave. His favorite, however, had been like this…in the forest, surrounded by trees and nature.

He faintly remembered being in the well clearing at some point, but it didn't matter now. He had her. He had his Kagome wrapped about him and willingly embracing him.

Her moan echoed through him, drawing a low rumble of a growl from his depths. It vibrated against her body, hitting places that he always wished to caress. Her arousal rose to a caress. It hadn't been the first time he sensed it, but it was more alluring now than ever before. The fact that he had brought that from her was overwhelming.

Her legs tightened around his waist. She was no longer submissive in his arms. The calm and collected woman that had been in her moments ago was gone.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she lifted herself a couple of inches. He could feel her warm womanhood against his stomach now, drawing his thoughts into a frenzy. She moaned again, pulling another growl from its depths out of him. The scent of her arousal spiked again.

Pulling a little back from the tree, he realized the opportunity it gave her as she rubbed herself against him. He could feel the muscles in her thighs as she moved. He could feel the growing moister between her legs through his thin shirt. Was she trying to bring his beast out?

"Sesshomaru," she moaned, pulling her lips from his.

It was a growl of disapproval that rose this time, but it instantly changed to one of bliss as her lips fell on the sensitive skin of his neck. Her hot kisses burned every inch of flesh they touched, warmed every inch her breathe caressed. It was when she passed over the arched of his neck did he feel the red start to rim his amber eyes.

For so long he has fought his beast from rising when she was near. It had only been when she was a long distance away did he let it surface. Lately, however, all of its thoughts and attention had been on her. Ever since that night by the campfire, it had been harder to control. Its every constant thought was centered on her. It no longer mattered if she was in days travel from him. It wanted her.

She didn't stop her movements as his body went stiff beneath hers. He could feel her small teeth nipping at his flesh as her fingers intertwined themselves through his hair.

It was the rough jerkiness of his hands on her arms as she nipped at the very spot where he too often fantasized of her mating mark resting that stopped her. Brown eyes met his red ones with confusion shining in them. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't worried of his beast. She was simply confused that he had stopped her. Could she not see what she had been doing to him? Did she not know what the consequences of his beast rising could bring?

"Sesshomaru," his eyes fell closed to the touch of her hand against his cheek; her voice was laced with concern, "what's wrong?"

Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. He had his Kagome. She was willingly caressing and caring for him. Everything was as he had always wished it to be, and that…

That was what was wrong.

Opening his gaze to stare into hers, he was left wondering. How had this come to be? He wasn't complaining. No. He most certainly was not complaining, but it was a mystery to him still.

Inuyasha had left her. She had asked him to go. Both of those facts were confusing to him.

She had not been afraid of his presence. She had actually seemed relieved almost.

He had kissed her. She had embraced him.

Nothing was making sense.

As though she was sensing his thoughts once again, she captured his face into her hands. She openly stared into his demonic eyes without fear and worry. He wouldn't hurt her, and she knew that.

"I dreamt of you that night," she confessed softly. It was the answer to his question earlier. "That's why I wasn't afraid when I woke up to see you there. I had a dream of us. Well," she smiled softly, "it was more like a vision actually."

His eyes narrowed at that. It was not uncommon for a miko to have a vision of the future. He just never expected his miko to have the ability, let alone see something about him.

"What did you see?" He couldn't stop the question from rising. He didn't want to stop it either.

That beautiful smile came to her again. "You were confessing something to me."

His eyes once again narrowed at that. "And what was I confessing, my sweet Kagome?"

He was overly surprised how good saying her name aloud had felt. To see her eyes sparkle as he said it made him warm. "Sesshomaru," she all but beamed. Calming herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "Say it again."

Smirking at her, he pressed her body against the trunk. "Kagome." It was merely a whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. Shifting to her neck, his breath hit her flesh as he whispered again, "Kagome."

She moaned when he ran his lips over her collarbone. The muscles in her legs tightened. The sharp scent of her arousal was renewed. He wanted her.

And, by the end of the night, she _will_ be his.

No more of Inuyasha's constant watching gaze. His brother no long held a claim over her. She had broke free of his brother's manipulative possessiveness. He too would be mated by the end of the night.

The wolf was an easy fix. He was not blind enough to know that the prince would fight him for her. He had already made that clear more than once. The wolf had noticed his presence once before as he watched her, confronting him when he had.

He had always wondered why the demon never told her of him, but thinking of it now, he more than likely did. It would explain the massive hostility the wolf showed whenever they crossed paths. If she had already known that he was watching her, Kouga's confession wouldn't have fazed her.

The sharp jerk of his head pulled him out of his thoughts. All outside awareness left him as her lips fell upon his. Instantly, she was running her tongue against his lips, beckoning for entrance. He was overly aware of how wonderful she tasted, how her hands played with his hair before traveling his body. Their caress rounded his shoulders, running lightly down his chest before pushing the fabric aside.

God, he was in heaven.

Her lips pulled away from his. Within seconds, her hot mouth was pulling on his earlobe. He never before thought of such an exotic action. It sent spasms of warmth through his body, drawing his beast further from its depths.

It no longer worried him. She was his. Nothing was stopping him from taking her. She was destined to be his. Never before had he found someone like her, someone who could bring him to such desires and comfort. She brought him a sense of peace that he never thought was possible, and holding her now, like this, strengthened it further.

Slowly, the warmth of his beast relinquished its desire to surface, knowing now that it was going to get what it has always wanted. Ever since that first day he sensed her, it has been a struggle of will to keep himself from going after her. Her fear of him had helped, along with other obstacles.

Feeling her hot mouth against him as she traveled kisses over his neck, he knew now that everything was finally going to turn out the way it was meant to be.

She remained wrapped around him as he laid her down on the lush green grass beneath them. She didn't seem fazed at all by the sudden shift. Those hot kisses continued, but she managed to trail her hands down to the start of his pants.

A rumble of a growl was ripped out of him when her fingers slipped between the waist band and hit suddenly hot flesh. Grabbing her arms, he devoured her neck with his mouth. Sucking and pulling at the very spot he planned on marking her at, the need to bury himself inside of her was almost tangible.

Instead, he decided on something to sedate his desire.

Her fingers stilled in their teasing when his hand cupped one of her breasts. Even through the soft fabric of her shirt and the padding of her bra, he managed to toy with her nipple. She arched into his caress, another moan of pleasure escaping her.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed out. Her hands held to his bare hips as she unconsciously rubbed herself against him. His arousal was impossible to hide, and it only made her scent spike again.

She was far from being his first. Yet, the emotions she rose out of him now where extraordinarily new. Never in his wildish imagination had he dreamt of such yearning and passion. He was almost in a frenzy to claim her. If it wasn't for the knowledge that she was going to be his soon, he would have lost control long ago.

Taking in her scent, she was so pure and untainted. No one has ever touched her.

A memory came back to him, but he immediately pushed it away. He would be damned if he let anything spoil this moment with her right now, and thinking of the vial human who tried to take what was his was not going to help.

His mind did take in something from that night, though. He had saved her from the man, and she wasn't afraid then either. It was as though she knew she was going to be safe. She hadn't been surprised when she saw him then. It confused him, but now, he knew why. She had known he was watching her, protecting her.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned out his name again. He would never get over that.

His hand was instantly under her shirt, cupping her breast within his palm. The garment that surrounded her was soft to the though, silky even. It didn't take him long to realize that the shirt had to go if he wanted to remove the garment.

Again, it was like she knew what his current dilemma was. Sitting upright, she swiftly pulled the black fabric off herself. Her hair blew in the slight breeze, brining her scent to him. She was beautiful.

Two small hands planted themselves on his chest, pushing him back to the ground softly. A deep growl left him when she ground her moist womanhood against his arousal. Never before had he hurt so badly. He wanted her…needed her.

Those small hands traveled into the fold of his shirt, exposing him to the night chill. He didn't care, though. His flesh was too hot to notice the breeze. It most certainly got hotter when she proceeded to trail kisses down his chest.

Again, her fingers delved into the waistband of his pants, teasing him.

"Kagome," he moaned out when she raked her nails softly down the length of him through his silk pants.

Jerking upright, he had her on her back instantly. It amazed him how easily the black garment fell from her body, exposing her plump breasts and tight stomach to the night air. Taking one of them into his mouth, she let out a cry while he teased her nipple and played with the other in his hands.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered, arching her body towards him, "please."

He knew what she wanted. Even through her clothing, he could feel how wet and ready she was. His own manhood ached and throbbed to have her. No matter how much he wished to prolong this moment, it would be impossible. They needed each other right now. He could feel his beast growing impatient with the need to mark her. The desire to delve himself deep within her was overwhelmingly powerful.

"Sesshomaru," she cried out again when he snaked an arm around her body. The warmth of his chest against hers was blissfully wonderful. It was so much more calming than he would have ever imagined.

Undoing the zipper at her hip, he pulled the baby blue skirt down along with the matching black under garment. She kidded her boots off without having to move from him. He wouldn't have let her go anyway.

Kicking his own boots off, she happily pulled his pants down low enough without moving from his hold. Before he could even finish the job she had started, his mind blanked as her warm small hands encircled him. The low growl was impossible to suppress as she stroked the length of him before guiding him to her entrance.

In one final movement, he kicked his pants off and mounted over her. His one arm still held her close while she rubbed his tip against her moistness. Staring into those half-lidded brown eyes, she was beautiful under the moonlight.

How had this happened? The woman he had yearned to possess for so long was about to become his forever. Not even time will keep her from him any longer.

"Sesshomaru," she questioned, "is everything alright?"

Her genuine concern laced her voice, and he was once again wondering how he had managed to win her from his brother. It was beyond him why she was giving up everything she was familiar with to be his.

No, that isn't true.

No matter what youki customs state, he would not fight her if she still wished to travel the countryside for the shards and return to her home. He would just be there with her to do so. Nothing was going to change. She was going to be his and only his.

Staring into those beautiful brown eyes, the warmth she rose in him coursed through his whole body. "Everything is fine, my Kagome."

The smile that beamed across her face as he called her his surprised him. She always surprised him.

"Then, kiss me."

Obliging her request, he captured her lips with his as he guided himself inside of her. It didn't last as a growl of overwhelming satisfaction escaped him. Her head fell back as a cry of pleasure tore itself from her.

Picking up speed, his nose fell to the crook of her neck. With every thrust he took, he had to fight his release. For so long he has gone without a lover. Ever since he found her that day, it had been impossible for him to take solace in another's touch.

Having her now, though, after so long…this was heaven.

"Sesshomaru," she cried out softly. Thrusting deeper into her, he slowed his pace to calm, deep, strokes. Her cries flowed to him with every movement he took. They were like music to his ears, driving him further into his heaven.

Yet, they both had gone on too long without another's embrace. He was her first. That fact was overly noticeable by her scent, and he loved that she has and always ever will be his alone. That fact, however, rose the inevitable sooner than he would have liked.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered out again.

He could feel her climax rising within her depths. Her muscles tensed. Her nails dug harder into his shoulders as she clung to him. Her moans came faster and louder.

Holding her close, he rose her upper back off the ground a couple of inches, gaining a better angle. His thrust grew deeper, faster. Every movement he took brought them closer to their bliss.

With one final growl, his canines sank into the arch of her neck. Her cry was not one of pain as her climax hit her hard. Her muscles tightened around him, and he had to fight the need to whimper at the sensation.

It was only when he sensed their auras mixing from his bite did he let loose his own release, shaking her into another wave of passion. Through the new mark, he could feel his hot liquids course into her womanhood. He could feel her nerves shake and scream with exhaustion. If she thought this was tiring, she is going to be surprised when he finally gets her back to the castle and privacy of _their_ chamber.

The knowledge that she was his shank in deep. Staring at the woman in his arms, her eyes were closed and a look of peace coated her face. One hand rested against him as he now laid on his side. Pulling her in close, she sighed happily before snuggling into him.

The emotions he, himself, felt were magnified with their mating. He was able to pick up her own emotions and feelings. He could read her thoughts, but he could feel every emotion that coursed through her.

Staring at her now, he could feel the ease and safety she felt in his embrace along with his own contentment and calm. Just knowing that she loved being in his arms like this made him hold her even closer. He had to suppress the chuckle that rose in him when he felt a new wave of happiness go through her.

How had he managed to capture this beauty in his arms?

"Kagome," he spoke softly to her. She mumble something that he couldn't decipher but let it go. "You were going to tell me what I was confessing in your vision."

He noticed the wave of uneasiness that ran through her for a split second before it was replaced with the calmness she had been under a moment ago. Snuggling closer into him, his hold tightened. "You were telling me that I was—how did you say it," she paused to gather her words, "oh. That I was a frustrating mate, and that you hoped the pup would not inherit my short temperness."

He froze at that. Staring into those brown orbs, her words sank in. The knowledge that she had been waiting for him to claim her was surprisingly shocking. She had known this was going to happen long before he did. She had known that she was going to be his someday when she woke that night.

He inwardly chuckled at that thought. She had had a vision about him telling her that she was his mate and carrying his pup, and she woke up to him asleep near her. It was all ironically amusing to some extent. Never before that night had he given her any inclination that he was drawn to her. It was amusingly surprising that she had had that vision _that_ night.

"Sesshomaru," she question as she continued to gaze at him, "what are you thinking?"

He didn't suppress the smirk that rose in him. "Nothing more than hoping that our pup does not inherit your temper."

"_My temper?"_ she all but growled out. "You're the one who tries to kill people who tick you off."

"I never killed the wolf nor my brother when they became annoying," he stated calmly, loving how her face flushed with her irritation.

Her eyes narrowed on him with that said. He could feel her temper through the mark. He could sense that she wasn't actually angry just frustrated that he was right. She knew her temper was short, and he couldn't deny that his was also. Yet, he had better control of his than she does of her own, and she knew that.

Holding her closer, he took her scent in deep. The mixer of his own on her rose a low rumble of a growl from its depths. "Sleep, my mate," he whispered into her ear when he sensed the calm wash over her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered out as she stared into his amber gaze, "I love you."

Those three simple words rose something in him that he wasn't expecting. His eyes fell closed to the sensation of overwhelming joy. "I love you, my mate," he confessed, "my Kagome."

Smiling, she laid her head against his chest as sleep took her. Staring at her now, he knew with every fiber of his being that he would love her forever , and her him. He knew that their pups were going to be strong and short tempered. He knew that the wolf was not going to be happy, but honor her wishes. He knew that Inuyasha was not going to be surprised unlike her other friends.

Through their mating mark, he was able to _know_ small facts from the future. They weren't visions like the ones she gets in her sleep, but the knowledge her powers gave him was useful.

For instance, he was not going to be startled by her time like he normally would have been, or by her mother when she goes to hug him. He was not going to be too angry when the wolf all but fights him to have her, only stopping when she explains that they will never been more than friends and that she loves him, Sesshomaru.

The knowledge that the shards are going to be complete in a month was surprising, along with the knowledge that it is going to be him who kills the vial hanyou with the help of her powers through their mark. The windtunnel is going to be come from the monk, and him and the slayer are going to be married within the year.

He knew that Inuyasha is not going to be mated by the end of the night. The clay wench turned from him to Naraku. It is going to be his brother who returned the other half of his mate's soul. Yet, the boy is going to find his mate in a couple of years. She is going to be a sweet young village girl from the north: Shara.

No one is going to make a wish on the jewel. Instead, it is going to absorb itself into his mate. They are going to have three sons: Zenshiro, Hotaru, and Kazuo. Their youngest is going to be a girl: Ishiko. She is going to the worst of them, and he knew he was going to spoil her rotten. He also knew that she is going to be like her mother in every way: caring, loving, warm, and very short tempered.

Staring out into the night, his future flashed before his eyes. The details were missing from them, but the overall facts stayed. None of it, though, was going to ruin every experience that was to come.

Smiling, he closed his eyes to rest. The final knowledge that him and his mate were going to be together for many centuries to come warmed him into the first blissful sleep he has had in months. Holding her close, everything was finally as they should be.


End file.
